bad dreams
by Emily Hart
Summary: Fionna is starting to have bad dreams after she is kidnapped by three hit-men hired by the Lich and escaped. But will a certain vampire king comfort her? Or will he hurt her even more? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna was in nothing but a red night gown and her bunny hat. She was running through the woods far beyond her tree fort. She couldn't stop though, they were still chasing her. She was all scraped up and bleeding. Her feet were sore but she needed to keep going. Her blonde bangs were tangled and full of twigs.

They were still on her heels so she took a sharp turn to the right. She kept dodging trees and low hanging branches. Fionna was breathing heavily. She saw a light between the trees up a head. She broke through to see that it was a grove in the middle of the forest. She stopped and looked around her. She was breathing hard while she did it. She didn't know which way to go. She herd rustling from behind her she didn't even bother to turn to look she just ran.

She ran and ran. Twisting and turning through the woods. She then saw an old oak tree that looked easy to climb. As she got closer she reached for a low branch and started to climb. She kept climbing until she heard them under her, she stopped moving. She breathed through her nose to make as little noise as she could.

"Where is the girl?" a low deep voice asked. She didn't recognize it. She saw three men, one who spoke was a goblin, next one was a skeleton, and the last one was a daemon. "We don't know, sir. We've seem to have lost her." Another squeakier voice said the daemon. "Well find her; you know that the Lich will kill each of us if we lost the girl. Go now, split up if you have to." Fionna heard saw the three men run in opposite directions.

As soon as she was sure that all the men were out of hearing range she climbed back down and ran away from all three men. She just ran, because that's all she could do. She had to put as much distance between her and the men as she possibly could. She saw more light between the tree's. She ran right at it and found that she was out of the forest finally. she looked around her to find that she was near the Ice Kingdom though she couldn't see the cave, she knew that it was there. She ran through the snow; it felt good, but cold, on her cut feet.

She ran until the cave was in view. she could barely breath but she called out to him any way. "Marshal! Marshal help please!" She tripped and fell on her hands and knees. She saw him in his hat and gloves floating in mid-air, she called out to him again. That when he rushed over to her. "Oh. My. Glob. Fionna what happened to you?" he asked as he picked her up and carried her back to his house. By the time they made it back, Fionna was bawling.

He sat her down on the couch. "i'll be right back, ok?" he said. He floated upstairs and into his room. When he came back he was a shirt and a pair of pants. he sat it down next to her. "Here, they may be a bit big on you, but at least they are warm." He said as sat down next to her. What happened next surprised him. Fionna grabbed Marshal and hugged him. Hesitantly he rapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest.

Marshal felt her tears start to soak through his favorite rad shirt. Usually he would tell some one off for touching it, but after what she's been through, he didn't care one bit. She cried for a near ten minutes. Finally she calmed own enough to talk. She lifted her head up and wiped her stunning blue eyes. Fionna let go of Marshal and took a shakey breathe. "Thank you for saving me." Fionna said. "Um, from what exactly did I save you from?" He asked.

"The Lich hired hit-men to kill me. I escaped, but they chased me. I climbed a tree to get away fro them. After they left I got down and found my way here." She explained. "Oh My God." Marshal said with a horrid look on his face." I'm going to Kill her." He stood and grabbed his ax guitar. "You can't kill the Lich, technically she's already dead. She's an undead witch who brought herself back to life." She said.

"Oh," Marshal said sitting back down. He leaned his guitar against the couch. Fionna brought her knees to her chest. She was glad the her gown went to her mid-calf with her legs up. "Hey Fi, do you want to go and change into the clothes that I got for you?" Marshal asked nervously. She nodded her head. "Can I take shower first?" she asked. "Sure, whatever you need. I'll call Cake while you're in there." He said as Fionna stood up and grabbed the clothes from the armrest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After struggling with her tangled, twig filled hair, she finally went back down the ladder to the living room. Marshal waited for her with a first aid kit. "Please sit down, I need to clean the cuts on your feet. I don't want you get an infection." He explained to her. "But I just took a shower." She complained. "Yes, but you were just walking around." he smiled.

"Urg" She groaned as she made her way, painfully, to the couch. "Alright put you feet up on the arm rest." He told me. She did as marshal told her to. He quietly cleaned the cuts on my feet. "Alright i'm done. all you need to do is sit there. i'll get you a blanket." He floated away and came back with a blanket. It was a plain white one but it kept her warm. "Hey Marshal, I want to ask you something. How could you tell I was coming before I yelled out to you?" She asked him. "You have a distinctive heart beat, and well i knew it was you." he said with out hesitation. "oh, ok."

"Hey Fionna are you ok? I mean, I know I asked this before, but are you?" Fionna shrugged. She didn't know how she felt yet. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in them. They both just sat there not talking to each other.

Marshal didn't know how to comfort her. He would go to gumball if he didn't think that he would freak out.

Fionna sat there thinking abut how this day could gt any worse. She already was kidnapped from he room and then tortured, chased through the forest, walked through a few inches of snow. Now she sat there, in her best friends house in his clothes. Even with the blanket on her, she still felt the cold of marshal's arm, yet she didn't shrug it off.

They didn't talk to each other let alone look at each other. It was a good ten minutes when Fionna finally spoke. "Marshal? there is one thing that i need to tell you. the Lich is making herself human again." She said. "I noticed it when she kidnapped me. She was looking more alive than dead than she did before." she explained. And it was true. She may still have the horns but she had more skin that before. She actually had lips.

Marshal removed his arm from around her shoulders to give her a stunned look. Fionna still did not look at him. She just sat there. "You mean to tell me that she is figuring out a way to bring her self back to life?" He asked. She simply nodded. He did not know what to say. He looked at her and she looked at nothing. Marshal literally was speechless. It was the first time in a long time that he had actually wanted to call up Gumball and tell him whats up.

He actually wanted to call his mother. She was there when the the Great Mushroom War had started. Well, so was he, but he did not remember much of what happened. He was only a little kid. His mother would know more of what happened to the Lich. He would asked Samantha, but she had gone Prince crazy from the tiara.

He did not know what to do or say. He just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

That night was the first of the many nights that Fionna had nightmares. Fionna was running she didn't know from what exactly but she knew that if she stopped that she was surely die. she heard many noises behind her. Screaming, chanting, all sort of animal noises, her name being called by many voices. it was like they were trying to confuse her. She kept running, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't go fast enough. they were gaining on her. she tripped and they were upon her within seconds. But the last thing she saw was the silhouette of the Lich.

Fionna bolted straight up in bed. She woke up in cold sweat. Marshal was floating above the bed in the air space next to her. It was surprising that he did sense her heart racing. She laid back down but could not fall back asleep.

**A/N: Hello my dearest fans****. Thank u for waiting patiently for this new addition to Bad Dreams**. ***Hand those who voted a virtual cookie*.** I am hoping that I will reach 150 reviews. If everyone pitches in we can reach that goal. If u vote I will give u a virtual cookie. Enjoy.


End file.
